


Heavy Lies the Head

by MiraMira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Established Relationship, Government, M/M, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: The thought of building a better world brought Albus joy, once.  Gellert has an idea for how to bring that feeling back.





	Heavy Lies the Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lah_mrh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lah_mrh/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, lah_mrh! Just a tiny treat (or trick, depending on your perspective), but I hope it works for you!

The most powerful man in the world (or second-most, depending on who you asked) strode into the master bedroom of his primary citadel, waving aside the charms that had been cast to bar his entry like so many irritating supplicants, and threw open the curtains surrounding the four-poster bed. “I know you’re in here, Albus.”

The other potential claimant to the title listlessly pushed back the covers and propped himself up on one arm, shielding himself from the light with his free hand. “Go away. I’m not well.”

“Then why haven’t you let any of the healers I’ve sent examine you?” Gellert didn’t wait for a response, or permission from Albus before leaning forward to stroke his hair. “This is the third Public Court session in a row you’ve missed. You love issuing verdicts.”

“I love _helping_ people,” Albus snapped. “But it never gets any better, does it? Right one wrong, and three more spring up in its place.”

Gellert continued stroking. “You’re spread too thin. We both are, but you’ve always had a more difficult time with it.” Just as Albus was beginning to relax into the touch, he sprang up, pacing as he always did when excited. “You know what you need? A project.”

“Oh, yes. Another project,” said Albus, brow arched. “That will certainly lighten my workload.”

“I didn’t say more _tasks_ , you ninny,” Gellert _tsked_. “Do you remember when we first made our plans, how we would select a single institution, and study how it might be improved until we had honed away the last of its flaws?”

“Those were simpler days,” Albus sighed wistfully.

“Why did we seek to rule in the first place, if not to protect simple pleasures for all wizardkind?” Pausing at last by Albus’s side again, Gellert seized his lover’s hand and kissed it tenderly. “Imagine what those old visions could become, given the experience and resources at our disposal now?”

Albus was now fully alert and sitting up. “You’re sure? I hate to leave the day-to-day affairs entirely on your shoulders.”

“Well, you’re no help to me like this, are you?” Any barb lurking in Gellert's teasing tone was immediately soothed away with another kiss. “International affairs will keep until you’re ready, or at least until I can train a halfway competent general. In the meantime, go and tend your own little corner of our empire. Do you have any idea what you might wish to focus on?”

Albus’s gaze turned faraway, thoughtful, before twinkling with a bit of the old familiar spark. “I think, perhaps...I’d like to start with education.”


End file.
